Kitten Returns
by Zamuri
Summary: Kitten has returned and has her eye on Robbie-Poo! I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Robin was in the main room with the rest of the Titans when the computer beeped to life. Cyborg got up to investigate when the Kitten, Killer Moth's crazy daughter, appeared on the screen.

"Oh, Robbie-Poo!" Kitten screeched.

"Oh no." We all said in unison.

"Oh, hello, Robbie! How are you doing?" Kitten asked in her annoying voice.

"He is doing just fine you blorgaoph!" Starfire yelled at the screen.

"It's ok, Star." Robin said, trying to calm her down. "What do you want Kitten?" He asked.

"Just you cutie-pie!" Kitten purred.

"Um, eww?" BB said.

"I actually have to agree with BB on this one." Raven said.

"I don't have time for this!" Robin said and was about to hang up when he heard the sound of ticking and immediately stopped what he was doing.

"If you hang up on me, Robbie-Poo, you are going to have to find a new place to live. I planted bombs throughout your precious tower and island." Kitten said, enjoying the power she held in her hand.

"What do I have to do, Kitten?" Robin asked coldly.

When Robin said that a smirk grew on Kitten's face that could terrify all the villains held up in Arkham Asylum, even the Joker.

"I'll tell you when you come to this address alone." She said and an address appeared on the screen.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Robin stated.

"Alone?" Kitten asked.

"Alone." Robin confirmed and he hung up.

"Friend Robin, you can't go!" Starfire pleaded and begged.

"I have too." Robin said; and with that, he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Robin's mind was filled with many thoughts, a lot of which were not very pleasant. As Robin made his way to his R-cycle, a particular thought occurred to him, "Why me?" With this thought planted in his brain, he got on his R-cycle and sped off to the address Kitten had given him.

While Robin was riding, he spent more time looking at the city than he ever had before. It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, children were playing and parents were having friendly conversations with one another. Everything seemed peaceful. "This is why I do what I do." Robin thought with a smile on his face as the children and parents were waving at him as he passed by. He continued on his way, admiring every little detail of the city as he passed by. From the magnificent buildings to the quiet and serene park where families were enjoying time with one another. As he drove by, his thoughts about Kitten stopped and his mind was filled with pleasant images of families playing and a city at peace.

When Robin pulled up to the small, pink house, he realized that he was a little late due to his day dreaming. "I hope she doesn't freak out because I was five minutes late." Robin joked with himself, but new that it could very well affect what happens next. He looked up and took in the houses fine details. The house was smaller, two floors, but it looked more like a bungalow than a two story house. It was a bright pink, "Why I am not surprised I will never know." Robin thought sarcastically. There were three windows. One on each side of the door, and one overlooking the front yard on what seemed to be the second story. Underneath the two windows on either side of the door was a plant box holding strange, pink flowers he had never seen before. Robin rang the doorbell and was surprised to find the sound was that of a purring cat. "I wonder how much a doorbell like that costs?" Robin thought to himself, trying to distract himself from the creepiness of it all.

As he waited he noticed he was standing on some sort of trap door, but before he could move the trap door opened and Robin was plunged into absolute darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Back at Titans Tower*

"Star, calm down!" Beastboy said, a little afraid.

"No I will not calm down! Robin is in the clutches of that blorgoaph!" Starfire screamed.

"We can't do anything about it right now." Raven said calmly.

"We must do something! When I get my hands on that beast, she will wish she were a Xorgon!" Starfire screeched at Raven who backed away slowly.

"Star, she said she wanted him alone. If we go she will blow up our tower!" Cyborg tried to reason.

"There must be something!" Starfire said, ignoring everyone.

Beastboy motioned for Raven and Cyborg to follow him to the hall. Once all three were present, Beastboy began, "Ok, anyone else notice Starfire has gone off her nut?"

"We need to do something to keep her from trying to go out and save Robin. Not that I don't want to try and save Robin, but you guys know Kitten wouldn't care if she blew up Titans Tower." Raven Stated.

"Any ideas?" Cyborg asked.

When Cyborg said this, BB grew a smile so big it looked painful.

"I think BB has an idea." Raven said, hiding a smirk.

"Ok, here's the plan…" BB said and told them the plan.

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Cyborg said and continued, "Go get ready BB."

With that BB ran off to Robin's room while Raven and Cyborg went back in the main room to find Starfire talking to herself in Tameranian in a rather harsh tone. Ten minutes passed and Raven saw the signal that BB was ready.

"Hey, Star? I think I just saw Robin." Raven lied, pointing to the door where a piece of Robin's cape could be seen moving to the basement.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted and ran after the cape.

After Starfire was out of earshot, Cyborg said to himself, "We are so going to hell."

"It had to be done." Raven said in response.

"Robin! Robin!" Starfire shouted following the cape down the stairs and into a tiny room.

"Robin? Where are you?" She asked when she heard a door shut and lock.

"Sorry, Star." BB said.

"Friend Beastboy, unlock the door, Robin is back." She said moving towards the small window on the door.

"Sorry, Star I can't do that." BB said, guilt-ridden.

Starfire gasped when she looked through the small window to see Beastboy dressed as Robin.

"Why?" Was all Starfire could ask.

"Because you are acting crazy, we can't have you looking for Robin." BB explained.

"No, I must save Robin from that bitch!" Starfire screamed shooting starbolts at the door.

"Star, where did you learn to swear?" BB asked, completely shocked at Starfire's choice of words.

"T.V." Was her only response as she continued to try and escaper her cell.

"Star, you can't break through! These cells are designed to hold us, each one is designated to each Titan in case something like this happens. Each one can withstand our powers." BB told Starfire.

Beastboy then went upstairs, leaving Star in her cell.

"Don't worry, Robin. I will save you." Starfire said, determination in every word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Robin felt himself hit the ground with such force that it knocked him off of his feet. Slowly pulling himself of the ground, he felt a shark pain in his left ankle. "Damn it!" Robin thought, "I probably sprained it."

After he established that he broke his ankle, he wondered where Kitten was. Looking around, he saw nothing; it was too dark. Suddenly all of the lights turned on, temporarily blinding him. In those few seconds of blindness he heard an ear piercing cry, "Oh, Robbie-Poo!" "Crap." Robin thought to himself.

Once he regained his sight, he looked up and found himself staring at the ugliest thing known to man, well, known to him and he had seen some pretty ugly things in his time.

"Ah! What the hell!" Robin shouted, scooting away from his perpetrator.

"Oh, Robbie-Poo! I didn't know you swore! It's actually kind of sexy." Kitten purred, looking at her prey up and down.

"Um… I said 'heck'?" Robin said, not wanting to be more appealing to the teen.

"No, you said 'hell'. I didn't know the hero of Gotham City and the protégé of Batman would have a dirty mouth. That might be useful later." Kitten commented, winking at Robin suggestively.

Ok, Robin didn't know which one was more disgusting, the fact that Kitten was looking at him like a piece of meat, or the fact that she called him sexy.

"Moving on; what now?" Robin asked, nervous of the answer.

"I think it's pretty obvious. You are going to be my boyfriend!" Kitten squealed, Robin the Boy Wonder, was going to be her boyfriend!

Kitten might seem like a blond, spoiled, teenage, idiot. That's because it's true, but Kitten wasn't a total idiot. She knew Robin couldn't be her boyfriend forever. She also knew the Titans would soon find out that there are actually no bombs planted within Titans tower or around the island, so she knew she had to get as much out of Robin as possible.

"Ok, Robbie-Poo, first things first. Ask me to be your girlfriend." Kitten demanded.

"Um, Kitten… would you…be… my… gi-girl-girlfriend?" Robin asked disgusted. Robin had trouble saying the word 'girlfriend' without vomiting.

"Oh, Robbie-Poo! I thought you'd never ask!" Kitten yelled hugging Robin and kissing his face.

"Ok, what's next?" Robin said, trying to pry the blond's lips off of his face.

"Eager, aren't we? I knew you would come around eventually." Kitten commented before continuing, "Next we should cuddle!" Kitten said, proud of herself for thinking of another step so quickly. She didn't think she would get this far, but after fantasizing about it for so long, she believed she could come up with many 'fun' things they could do.

"Cuddle?" Robin asked. "What is 'cuddle'? Isn't that something you do with a bear?" Robin thought to himself.

"You've never heard of cuddling?" Kitten asked perplexed.

"I've heard the word used with a teddy-bear, but other than that; I can't say I have." Robin stated.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to teach you!" Kitten said, excited to be the first girl to do this with the protégé of Batman. She started pulling Robin behind him to a couch.

Robin didn't have a chance to inspect this place until Kitten was pulling him toward a pink fluffy couch that made him want to vomit. The room he was small, not more than 30x45 feet. The room was a hot pink… everywhere; the furniture, ceiling, T.V. screen siding, coffee table, it's disgusting. There was a pink glitter phone on a pink side table next to the obnoxious pink couch. Ok, not only was there pink everywhere, there were also pictures of kittens and kitten stuffed animals everywhere. It's like a 5 year-old girl threw up. Kitten then pushed me down on the couch, popped in some cheesy chick-flick and sat down next to me. She moved my arm over her shoulder, and put her head in the nape of my neck, then basically sat in my lap holding both of my hands.

"This is cuddling." She said smiling, breathing in my scent.

"Ok, well this is… interesting." Robin said, wishing he could use the adjective disgusting or putrid or any other negative thing!

"Yeah." Kitten said lifting her head and staring at Robin's neck.

Before Robin could blink, Kitten was on him like a moth to a flame (haha, Killer Moth, no pun intended). Kitten had attached her lips to Robin's neck and when Robin was about to push her off, Kitten just held up a button that Robin assumed was the detonator and stopped his movements until Kitten seemed to have gotten bored with his neck and pulled away.

"Good boy, Robbie-Poo. Don't want your tower and island going boom, now do we?" Kitten said in a low voice, warning him not to try it again.

Robin didn't have to answer.

"Now, we should have our first official kiss. Lucky for you, I'm no floozy, so there won't be tongue in this one." Kitten established and moved in before Robin could rebuttal.

Kitten forced her lips on Robin. Robin just closed his eyes and wished it would end soon. To Kitten, all kinds of love explosions were happening and she wanted more.

"Wow, Robbie-Poo, Who knew you would be such a good kisser?" Kitten said, pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Titans Tower*

"What do we do now?" Beastboy asked as he approached Raven and Cyborg.

"I don't know." Cyborg said in frustration.

"We can't do anything that would cause Kitten to feel threatened or agitated." Raven stated.

"Well no duh!" Cyborg said harshly.

"Cyborg, calm down. We'll get him back." Beastboy reassured Cyborg.

"Well of course we will. I'm afraid of what Kitten will do to him. Every second we are here, she has him under her control!" Cyborg yelled furiously. "Wait…" Cyborg said and ran to the main computer.

"I'm so stupid!" He said, quickly turning on the computer and then rapidly pushing many keys.

"What?" Raven and BB asked together and then looked at each other with displeasure from having said the same thing at the same time.

"I can't believe I forgot about it!" Cyborg said to himself and continued to work on the computer.

"Cy! What are you talking about?" BB asked confused not only by what he was saying, but what was showing on the main screen.

On the computer screen, a bunch of numbers were appearing around the picture of the tower and then when Cyborg pushed another button, the picture turned into an infrared image of the tower.

"A few weeks ago, I set up a new program that would aware us if there were any unknown object in the tower or island!" Cyborg said full of pride.

"If it was an alarm, why didn't it go off? Why do you have a picture of the tower up there?" BB asked.

"Exactly." Cyborg said before continuing, "I tested the software many times and it worked every time!" He said and came to a conclusion. "That means there aren't any foreign objects on the island; that would include a bomb, or bombs. Just to make sure I was correct, I pulled up an image of the tower and island to see if there were any strange objects in the vicinity."

"That sneaky bitch!" Raven shouted, startling both boys. "BB, go get Starfire, we have work to do."

"I'm on it!" BB said, happy that he could apologize to Starfire again.

As soon as BB was out of the room, Cyborg asked Raven, "Why did you swear? You never swear."

"I have found that expressing myself occasionally helps me control my emotions better in the long run." Raven said, a little embarrassed.

"Hang on, Star. I'm coming to get you!" BB shouted while running down the stairs.

"Star?" He asked when he didn't hear a reply.

Walking into the basement, he found the door shut and locked like he had left it, but Starfire was nowhere to be found. He then proceeded to open the door and inspect the inside of the room. Once inside, he found Starfire's communicator, a message burned into the wall, and an open vent. Pulling out his communicator, BB called the team.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Starfire escaped." BB stated.

"What? How? That place could resist our powers!" Cyborg screamed through the static.

"It seems to be an open vent." BB answered calmly.

"Ugh! Is there anything else?" Cyborg asked, calming down because he knew there weren't actual bombs located all over the island.

"She left her communicator," BB said before he was interrupted by an agitated sigh, and then continued, "but she left a note."

"What does the note say?" Cyborg asked.

"It says, 'Dear friends, if I can even call you that anymore, I cannot stand by while Robin is being held captive by that monster! If you are not willing to go out and save him, then you are not his true friends. I am on my way to find my friend. This is goodbye. –Starfire'" BB said solemnly, feeling it was entirely his fault because he came up with the plan to discourage Starfire from helping to find Robin.

"We better hurry up to that address. Star and Rob need our help." Cyborg said in a hurry and then continued saying, "Titans Go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kitten was just about to move her lips back on mine when we heard a shout.

"Don't you dare lay a filthy paw on him!" Starfire screamed eyes green.

Kitten didn't have time to react before a starbolt flew into her and flung her to the other side of the room.

"Are you alright, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, seeming to calm down when she saw me.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Robin asked fearful of Kitten's next move.

"BB, Raven, and Cyborg refused to help me come out and look for you. I knew I had to save you from this Blorgoaph!" Starfire said, raising her volume as she continued.

"I told them not to come! I told you not to come! You disobeyed a direct order, Starfire!" I shouted. 'I told them not to come! Why can't they listen?' I thought.

"But, friend Robin-"Starfire started, but was interrupted by Kitten.

"You should have listened to my boyfriend, freak!" Kitten screamed after recovering from the starbolt.

"He is not your boyfriend!" Starfire stated her eyes green with fury and jealousy. "And I am not a freak!"

With that Starfire unleashed a fury of starbolts on Kitten. I watched, shocked and unable to move without pain due to my injured leg. After the starbolts stopped raining and the smoke cleared, Kitten stood up, her clothes singed, but other than that there was no further damage.

"What?" Starfire asked, shocked.

"Ha-ha, you see, Starfire, I knew you would try to come after Robbie-poo, so I took some… precautions." Kitten said, chuckling evilly.

"What are these 'precautions'? Tell me!" Starfire demanded.

"I don't know if I should even bother telling you, but considering its fun to watch you squirm, I might have found out that your emotions effect your powers." Kitten said.

"How would that prevent you from being effected by Starfire's starbolts?" I asked confused.

"Well, Robbie-poo, you see, I made a friend through observing you." Kitten said, looking at Robin lustfully.

"What 'friend' is this?" Starfire shouted at Kitten, not liking the way she looked at Robin.

"Well, you know her quite well, actually." Kitten stated before continuing, "Her name is Blackfire."

"Wait… you observe me?" I said. Apparently it was out of the blue because both women stopped staring at each other and looked at me.

"Robin, did you not here what she just said?" Starfire asked.

"She said she knew a friend by 'observing me'" Robin said, adding air-quotations.

"Yes, but that friend is Blackfire!" Starfire shouted.

"O crap! Seriously?" I asked. 'When did she say that?'

"Yes, I met Blackfire! As, I was saying, she told me about all of your little secrets and she was so kind as to help me build a machine that would protect me from your wimpy powers by messing with your emotions." Kitten stated, feeling smart.

"What?" Starfire asked again, clearly not understanding what Kitten is saying.

"Basically, I can control what happens to your powers." Kitten stated.

"How dare you!" Starfire shouted and was about to throw starbolts at the feline named female when she held up a button Starfire assumed as the detonation tool.

"If you even try that again, your tower is going to be destroyed, and everyone in it." Kitten shouted. "Now, Robbie-poo," Kitten said, calming down and moving toward the couch that held Robin. "Where were we?" Kitten whispered as she moved on top of Robin.

Starfire was about to break something and Kitten was about to assult Robin's mouth when we heard another voice.

"Stop!"

"Ugh! What now?" Kitten complained.

"Now we kick your butt!" Cyborg shouted walking in with the rest of the Titans.

*A/N: Hello, fans of Fanfiction! This is the author typing. Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for any spelling errors or anything that might be ticking you off. I try to correct my mistakes, but I always miss stuff :P Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's harder than I thought with school and other commitments now coming into play. Unfortunately, I only think there will be one or two more chapters after this one. I am thinking about a second one, but I will only do that if you think I should, so if you think I should make a sequel, comment that I should. I really appreciate the reviews and messages I've been receiving. Thank you for your help and support!

***Zamuri***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"You can't do that or your precious tower will go BOOM!" Kitten shouted, feeling something was wrong.

"Well, Kitten, we found out your little secret." BB said mockingly.

"Wha-what secret?" Kitten asked hesitantly, feeling her power slowly slip from her grip. 'They can't know already! I didn't do anything with Robin yet!' She thought angrily in her head.

"You don't have bombs planted all over the island and in our tower! It was just a way to get Robin to come here." Raven said, letting Starfire and I know the truth.

"You little liar!" I shouted pushing Kitten off of me.

"But, Robbie-poo! We are perfect for each other!" Kitten shouted, trying not to let her tears show. 'Why must they ruin everything?' She thought, outraged.

"Maybe in your strange, twisted, creepy, perverted, scary, ugly, nasty, not nice mind! But here in the real world, nothing would ever happen!" I shout. 'I mean like, ewww."

"Robbie-poo, you don't mean that." Kitten said in denial.

"Yes, I do!" I shout at Kitten.

"Don't worry, Robbie-poo, you'll come too your senses." Kitten said reassuringly.

"Ok, this chick has a screw loose up there." BB said pointing to his head.

"Thank you, Professor Obvious." Raven said in her normal monotone voice.

"You're welcome, Lt. Sarcastic." BB said, laughing at his own witty answer.

"Guys!" I scream, getting their attention. "Now what do we do with Kitten?"

"We should boil her in the swamps of Blorgone back in Tameran!" Starfire suggested rather crudely.

"Umm, thank you for the suggestion, Star, but I think we should just bring her to jail." Cyborg said politely.

***15 min. later ***

"You can't do this to me!" Kitten screeched from inside the cop car.

"Do the crime you pay the time." Robin said sitting on the edge of the ambulance with a minor sprain thanks to Raven's healing abilities.

"You will be mine, Robin! I swear it!" Kitten screamed as the car pulled away and headed for the Jump City jail.

"Are you alright, friend Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just a little sprain." I say, putting Starfire's worries at ease.

"That is good." She says rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Star, you know I gave you an order not to come. You endangered not only the tower and island, but also anyone inside! That means Silkie!" I say, my temper raising.

"I know. I am most sorry. I promise it will never happen again. But, Robin, you must know that I did it because I care about you." She said quietly.

"I know, Star. Thank you for coming, but don't do it again." I say chuckling.

"Hey, guys!" I say, shouting to the team. "Let's go home."

The End.

*A/N: Thank you for reading! I might do a sequel, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! P.S. Try reading some of my other stories!

***Zamuri***


End file.
